I'm Home and I Miss You
by Authornya Fanboy
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang baru pulang kerja dan kemesran mereka sore itu. IT'S A FAIL FLUFFY!, / KaiSo/BL/1S


Of the world

Haloow~

Author tanpa bakat mencuat lagi ke permukaan~~

Kali ini iseng bikin ff fluffy, tapi hasilnya sangat jauh. Jauh. Jauuuuuuuh dari kata fluffy. Hupt~.

Dibaca aja deh yaa daripada humoh baca awalannya kepanjangan-_-

Monggow~

.

.

.

 **I'm Home, and I Miss You**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy (gatot-_-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI FF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku pulaaang~" suara Jongin terdengar setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka. Tak mendapati jawaban dari penghuni satunya lagi—ya, orang yang serumah dengannya. Ia edarkan pandangannya menyisir seisi ruangan tengah yang cukup luas itu. Matanya tak berkedip hingga ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Terlihat seseorang tengah terlelap dengan posisi duduk di lantai, tubuh sedikit membungkuk karena ia tertidur diatas meja ruang TV. Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

Lihat itu. Bahkan ketika tertidur pun ia tetap terlihat seperti malaikat bagi Jongin. Ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk tubuh itu, menelusukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher malaikat itu, mengecupnya lembut, hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana, lalu mulai membuka pakaiannya dan—sudah cukup. Author tidak mau mengikuti nafsu syahwat Jongin yang bringas itu.

Jongin menjongkokkan badannya untuk melihat wajah malaikat itu lebih dekat.

 _'apakah kau tidak pegal tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu?_ ' gumamnya

"hey, Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin lembut seraya mengusap bahu sang malaikat—Kyungsoo . Ia tidak ingin membuat tidur nyenyak Kyungsoo terganggu, namun jika dibiarkan, Kyungsoo akan pegal-pegal saat bangun nanti karena posisi tidurnya yang kurang baik.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Sedikit menggeliat untuk meregangkan persendiannya, lalu membuka mata sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah sosok pria maskulin berpakaian rapi—kemeja rapi dan celana _Drill_ , juga dasi, khas pegawai kantor—oh tentu tak lupa ada seulas senyuman tulus pada wajahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo merona tatkala melihat 'pemandangan' itu.

Lihatlah. Bahkan saat sedang lelah setelah bekerja 8 jam di kantor, berkutat dengan banyak tugas dan lain hal, Jongin masih menyuguhi Kyungsoo dengan wajah teduh. Seolah wajahnya berkata _'aku sudah pulang, dan aku masih sangat bersemangat, dan masih sangat mencintaimu'_

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo masih termangu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya hingga Jongin memanggil namanya

"e-eh. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana di kantor tadi?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan lantas membukakan dasi Jongin. Ini memang rutinitasnya sepulang Jongin bekerja.

Kalian pasti sedang membuat spekulasi mengenai mereka yang tinggal bersama, bukan?

singkatnya, Jongin yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo adalah seorang karyawan sebuah perusahaan penyiaran besar di Korea Selatan dan Kyungsoo yang masih seorang pelajar kelas 3 SMA adalah sepasang kekasih. Ah.. bukan. Bahkan Jongin sudah melamar Kyungsoo saat pemuda berbahu sempit itu masih kelas 2 SMA, dan keluarga dari kedua belah pihak bahkan sudah saling mengenal dan memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab.

Awal mula perkenalan mereka saat Jongin mengunjungi sekolah Kyungsoo untuk kepentingan kantor, lalu secara tak sengaja bertemu Kyungsoo di ruang guru. Sejak detik itu, Jongin sudah menetapkan hatinya pada pemuda bermata bulat itu. Hingga saat ini, mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama—rumah Jongin—tak terlalu besar memang, namun terasa sangat nyaman.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

"aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang kubawa kesini, tapi saat ini aku sangat rindu padamu" ucap Jongin seraya merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tentu membalas pelukan hangat itu. Betapa hangatnya memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, bahkan waktu seakan dengan tak adilnya berjalan sangat cepat.

"aku juga rindu padamu, hyung. Padahal kau hanya pergi selama 8 jam, namun rasanya seperti menunggu selama 3 dinasti" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya, seolah samasekali tak ingin melewatkan tiap mili detikpun dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

Inilah yang sangat membuat Jongin jatuh cinta semakin dalam dengan Kyungsoo. Sikapnya yang seolah sangat rapuh dan bergantung pada Jongin. Sikap seolah hanya Jongin yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini, seolah hanya Jongin yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Pun sebaliknya.

Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo lembut. _For gods sake_ , Jongin bahkan tak bisa seharipun meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa melihat binar mata indah itu terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"kau tau, Kyung?" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, menikmati setiap perlakuan kekasihnya ini.

"aku mencintaimu.." ia gantungkan perkataannya, lalu mengecup hidung Kyungsoo, lalu saling menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka.

"bukan karena paras imutmu, sikapmu, atau hal fisik lainnya. Aku mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu" tandasnya seraya menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa intensi apapun selain kasih sayang yang teramat besar, seolah ada cinta yang teramat tulus pada tiap lumatannya.

Setelah beberapa lama saling menyalurkan kasih sayang, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo yang merona bahagia saat ini. Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Membuat sang empunya tubuh atletis itu sedikit terkejut, namun segera tergantikan oleh rengkuhan lembut.

Sore di rumah itu dipenuhi dengan atmosfer yang mampu menghangatkan hati, bahkan burung pun tak kuasa menginterupsi nuansa intim mereka berdua.

 _"Jongin adalah sosok paling sempurna yang tuhan ciptakan untuk melindungiku. Ya.. walaupun ia kerap kali bermain kasar di atas ranjang, namun itu semua tak mengurangi rasa cintaku padanya. YA! BERHENTI MENYENTUH JUNIORKU!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ff iseng banget bikin. Niatnya sih mau bikin ff yang ringan dan fluffy gitu, tapi apa daya jadinya malah absurd gini-_- mohon maaf kalo (pasti) ada kesalahan baik dari salah ketik, salah diksi, salah kaprah, sampe salah asuhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author tanpa bakat ini Cuma minta Review aja kok, ga lebih:')**


End file.
